Fire and Ice
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: A Capril one-shot set in season 2. Casey's old friend Nick is out to get revenge on him by beating him at hockey and making fun of April. Winner of the Casey and April Bi-week on DeviantArt. Plz comment but no trolls.


**A/N This won the Casey and April bi-week on DeviantArt. I feel Like I'm the only one who ships April and Casey. They compliment each other well and are so cute together. I don't hate Donnie or anything I think that he and April are great friends and is crush on her is cute but I just don't ship them together. But I am a MASSIVE leorai shipper so fans don't hate on me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own TMNT **

**plz comment but no trolls**

"GOAL!"

I fist-pumped the air as claxson for the first half rang over head. MY team mates clasped me on the back as the went into the changing rooms to get towled off before the second half.

"WOOHOOO! THAT WAS AWESOME CASEY!" I heard Red shouting over the sounds of people leaving the rink to get refreshments. She stood out like the sun against the silver ice. Her hair was as red as fire with eyes as blue as saffires. That sounded sappy I know but it's totally true. she is the most amazing person I've ever met. Plus she's the only girl I've met who hasn't punched my in the face within 5 a week of me knowing them. I skated over to her as she climbed onto the ice.

"Did ya see my totally awesome shot Red?" I asked cockily while overly demonstrating my epic swinging action.

She rolled her eyes buy I could tell from her smile she was proud of me. That alone was worth the last 40 minutes of of beating out on the ice. I smiled goffily back at her for what felt like aeons.

"Hey CJ long time no see!" called an annoyingly familiar voice. I groaned and turned around to see him. Nick. Along with his new 'teammates'. If it wasn't bad enough that he blamed my for the loss of his front teeth, which I guess was kinda my fault but it was an accident and I apologised like a thousand times, but he moved schools straight after and joined The East High Panthers. What a traitor and if there is one thing I hate it's a traitor. Amongst other things. But hey I'll give him a second chance. I can't tell you how many times I wished others had given me another chance so why not. Just as long as he stops calling me CJ.

"That was some pretty cool shooting out there" Well what do you know he had changed "yeah by THE PANTHERS!" Nope he's still a b**StarD**.

My grip tightened on my hockey stick as I could feel the anger starting to surge through me. April lightly tapped my shoulder and I could instantly feel my anger melting away.

"Come on Casey lets go get some refreshments" she said and started to wlk away in the direction of the food court. I nodded and was about to follow when Nick decided to open his big mouth again.

"Hey CJ who's your girlfriend?" he taunted

"Get lost Nick and don't call me CJ" I said walking towards him while swinging my stick in a threatening way.

Nick ignored me. "It's April right? The weirdo who's Dad went missing. I reckon he walked out on you since you're just a pathetic little piece of sh-"

He never got to finish spouting his stupid lies. I let myself go into total phyco mode as I swung ma hockey stick behind ma head and I whacked him full force in his mug. He practically flew across the rink before smacking his head on against the ice in the process. Blood started to pour out of his now broken nose and he didn't appear to be concious.

"Anyone else?" I smirked at the rest of his 'team mates'. Their faces were priceless. I scared the witts out of them and I swear one guy even wet his pants. Cowards.

"CASEY JONES!" I heard a voice bellow behind me. I cringed, oh boy was I in trouble. I slowly turned around to see the referee, coach and a paramedic who quickly rushed to the now concious Nick.

"What happened here?" ordered coach. Before I could answer Nick shouted in a slurred voice "It was all Casey Sir. I went to congratulate him on his shot and he just attacked me!"

Why when I get my hands that little-

"Is this true Casey?" asked the ref startling me from my daydreams about crushing Nick's neck.

"No way man! That idiot was insulting April. I couldn't just let him get away with it!" I screamed at them.

"It's true" April chirped from next to me putting her hand into mine. I swear if it wasn't for the current situation I would have ran around the rink screaming OH YEAH!

The referee looked from Nick to me and sighed before saying "I'm sorry Mr Jones but this isn't the first act of violence that we've seen from you. I'm afraid we have no choice but to ban you from participating in any matches for a year."

I let out a huge sigh of relief. I was only banned, no biggie. It wasn't the first time that had happened. I had always been a rough player.

I turned to coach "This means I'm still on the team though don't it?"

My relief suddenly turned into panic as he sadly started to shake his head. "You're a real good player Casey, one of the best strikers I've ever trained. But you play just to rough. You're giving the school a bad image. I think that it's in everyone's best interests if you leave the club for good."

My world came crashing apart. No, no, no this could not be happening. I had poured my heart and soul into this team. I can't just be kicked out now. This team is my life, it's the only place I ever felt like I belong. It had to be a mistake it just had to. But as I try to catch my coach's avoiding gaze I finally let reality sink in.

I feel April staring at my coach with a mixture of anger and shock. She turned to me with a look full of pity. I couldn't bare to see how disappointed she was in me. After all her effort to help get my grades up so I could stay on the hockey team just to have it flushed down the drain.

I needed some air so I dropped my stick and ran. I rushed past Nick, ignoring the temptation to kick him in his satisfied smirk. I slammed open the doors and heard April call after me. I spied a fire escape round the corner leading up to the next building. I rushed up the stairs getting more frustrated with every step. when I reached the top I nearly collapsed with exhaustion. There was a lot more levels than I first thought.

I sat down while hugging my knees close to me. I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes and they continued to fall like raindrops. The clatter of footsteps could be heard climbing up the fire escape. April stood there panting on the side of the roof for half a minute catching her breath before coming to sit beside me.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered to her.

"Sorry? What for?" She asked confused "If anyone's sorry it should be me. I was the reason you got into this mess in the first place."

"I'm sorry for letting you down. All I wanted was to make you proud. For you to see that your tutoring and putting up with me was worth it. I don't deserve you're attention, I'm no good to anyone. I Just was fed up with disappointing everyone"

April sighed "I am proud of you Casey. You've come so far since we met and all my work with you did not go wasted. You've helped me too you know. You're a good person Casey. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." She kissed my cheek" Now come on, lets go watch the rest of the match"

I gingerly touched the side of my face as she led me back down the fire escape. It was then that I realised that no matter how much I loved hockey, I would always Love April more.


End file.
